Almost Easy
by missmisery91
Summary: Kouji is a new student at Odiba high. He stays to himself and doesnt want anyone to bother him, that is until he's paired with Kari for a school project eventually they fall in love their only problem is kouji's phobia of people touching him... kariXkouji
1. Chapter 1

_And if i was a sailor  
I'd sail the seven seas  
To tell you baby i don't want you to leave  
This world is such a sad place and without your pretty face  
I'm sure it's going to wind up much worse_

_And i know that you'll see someday that i can't live without you  
And i know what i say is true  
Cause i'm still stuck on you, girl_

_I'm in love for the first time i layed my eyes on you  
Shoo tu tu tu tu tu do oh oh  
There's nothing i can do-o-o  
And i'm in love for the first time i layed my lips on yours  
Now your walking out my do-or  
There's nothing i can do-o-o_

_And if i could explore the world  
I'd bring you along  
We'd go to new york to tampa too  
But truly i'm set right here  
In dennys drinking coffee  
And sharing a cigarette_

_And i know that you'll see someday that i can't live without you  
And i know what i say is true  
Cause i'm still stuck on you, girl  
I'm in love for the first time i layed my eyes on you  
There's nothing i can do-o-o  
And i'm in love for the first time i layed my lips on yours  
Now your walking out my do-or  
There's nothing i can do-o-o  
I'm in love with you..._

Kari Yagami had fallen in love, there was no question about it, and she had fallen HARD. She fell in love with someone who came from a totally different world than she had growing up, but love knew no bounds... She had fallen in love with Kouji Minamoto. She was lucky enough to receive his love also in return, although he was reluctant to let her have it.

It felt like home being with him. He reminded her of Matt, the lone wolf, the bad boy, the careless heartbreaker, the misunderstood musician, he was exactly like Matt and the opposite all at the same time. She and Matt had had something together before, but it was nothing like the way she felt about Kouji, he made her feel complete, happy, he was like her other half.

The one thing that kept it all from becoming a perfect fairytale was Kouji's fobia of others touching him, she thought it would be different with her, but no, even her touch made him flinch. It made her unhappy. It's not like she wanted to.. you know... with him, she just wanted to simply be able to hold his hand, or give him a small kiss on the cheek, but whenever she tried he would retreat, pulling his hand away or tuning the other way. Every time he did this she felt a small pinge of rejection, she knew it was hard for him and he wasn't trying to hurt her, it was just hard for Kouji... but she would take whatever he was willing to give, and if that was just knowing that he loved her back and nothing else, well, then that was enough.

Kouji, on the other hand, was kicking himself in the ass for the entire situation. He was falling for Kari and he didn't want it to happen. He didn't know much about her, and love was something he was not familiar with, he didn't want to be in love, not now, not ever.... but then there was a part of him that was overjoyed whenever he was around her. When she smiled, reached for his hand, or even shifted her body towards him, his heart would start racing and he wanted to pull her to him and embrace her not caring who was watching, he wanted her to be his and only his, that was another feeling that confused him and to stop that from happening he simply would pull away, turning off the feeling before it could consume him. She looked so hurt whenver he did that and his heart nearly broke in half seeing the pain on her face as she would look away, defeated, this only made him want to reach out to her even more. And he was selfish, if really wanted Kari to be happy he would let her go, tell her that he didn't love her so she could find someone who could make her happy, but he couldn't do that, he loved her far too much and couldn't imagine her with anyone else, it hurt just to think about her in someone else's arms, someone like Matt. Matt who was a bit like him but could kiss and hold her without a second thought, Matt, who she could lay her head on his shoulder and hold his hand wihtout him flinching away. He always wondered why she had chosen him over her previous boyfriend, but never had the courage to ask.

One thing was for certain though, Kouji knew that if he didn't change soon, the feelings she had towards him would crash and die, and he didn't want that. After all, how much longer could he hope for love to outweigh ignorance...


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright students let's calm down! Class is getting ready to begin!" The teacher called over the uproar of his high school students.

"Hey, TJ!!! CATCH!" A maroon haired boy yelled throwing a rubber basketball at the mentioned teen.

The blonde quickly turned around just in time to catch the ball, laughing. "It's T-KAY, Davis..." He corrected, bringing his arm back, ready to throw it back. Just as he was about to launch the ball it was taken from his hands. "Hey! What're ya--" He turned around about to argue, then saw his teacher standing there, ball in hand. "Oh..."

Mr. Sato stared down at him. "Now Mr. Takaishi... would you and Mr. Motomiya PLEASE take your seats and prepare for class, otherwise I'm going to have no choice but to give you a detention slip."

TK sat back down in his seat and laughed nervously. "Yeah, no problem... Sorry..." He apologized giving a quick smile.

The teacher gave him one last serious glance, then turned to Davis who was chuckling at TK, still standing near his desk. "Mr. Motomiya, I'm positive that you heard what I just explained to Takeru... sit down or detention."

Davis quit laughing immidiatley and slunk down into his seat, mumbling something under his breath about 'kill joy teachers' and 'taking a chill pill.'

The teacher took his place at the head of the classroom and began taking attendance.

"Ryo?"

"Here."

"Daisuke?"

"Here."

"Eimi?"

"Here."

"Takeru."

"Here."

"Hikari"

Silence.

The teacher looked around the classroom after hearing no respose.

"Has anyone seen Miss Yagami?" The teacher asked.

TK looked over at Davis, but the goggle-headed teen just shrugged. "No, Mr. Sato."

"Very well..." He scibbled something on his paper. He then stood,sighing heavily as he rounded up a stack of papers and began handing them out to the class.

"Today you will be starting your English projects, I am giving you your topics now. You are allowed a partner to work with, but choose wisely, you want a good grade on this, it counts for a quarter of your final grade for this semester."

Just as he finished speaking the classroom door opened and in walked a raven haired boy. His dark hair was pulled back except for a few stray strands here and there. He wore a black shirt that read "Bite Me" across the chest and some gray jeans that had seen better days along with a pair of black high-tops. He had a hand in his pocket and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere in the world but here. Everything about him screamed "bad boy" and "if you're smart you'll keep your distance." The mysterious teen looked over at the teacher with his onyx eyes and pulled a small piece of paper form his pocket.

Mr. Sato hesitated before turning to approach the boy. He set the reamainder of the papers back on his desk and took the paper form the teen. His face showed realization as he turned back to the boy. "Ah, yes. Mr. Kimura had told me we would be having a new student join us today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, uhmmm...Kouji, is it?"

Kouji quickly glanced at the students then back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I see not..." He stuttered, it was intimidating having the boy's dark eyes on him. He then turned to the class. "Class, this is Kouji Minamoto, he has just transfered here from the school in the the second district. Please be kind and welcome him." Mr. Sato then turned back to Kouji. "Everyone is here today except Miss Yagami. The students are begining their English projects, and considering you are new and Miss Yagami is absent, we will pair the two of you together."

"WHAT?!" Davis yelled, throwing his hands on his desk and standing. "But Kari was going to be MY partner!"

TK stared at Davis shaking his head.

Mr. Sato glared at Davis. "That's it, Daisuke, I will be seeing you in detention tonite."

"But--"

"Sit.. down... NOW.. and no more outbursts form you otherwise you'll be scraping the gum off the desks after class..."

Davis did as told, resting his head on his hands, mumbling again.

Mr. Sato sighed before tuning back to Kouji. "My apologies... Here, " He handed him a paper off the desk. "This will be your topic, please have a seat now in one of the empty desks in the corner. "Convinantly enough, you'll be sitting right next to Miss Yagami."

Kouji took the paper and walked off towards his seat and sighed, looking around at the class, a few kids stared at him, and he caught the eyes of the boy Mr. Sato had just given detention glaring at him. Kouji glared back, and the boy held his gaze for another moment then turned away. Some other blonde looked at Kouji then back to the goggle-headed kid. _"That kid must have a crush on whats-her-name that I'm paired with for this project..." _Kouji scoffed. "_No need to worry, kid.. she's all yours..." _He sighed again, then slouched in his seat and observed the classroom. There were diagrams and grammar posters hung on all the walls of the room. On the right side, opposite him, was a huge window. There were some other posters and a calendar here and there, a bulletin board, nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Well then.. as long as there are no more interuptions, we will now begin today's lesson..."

_"Well... here we go again..." _Kouji thought as he stared out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- i own NOTHING!!! unfortuantly.... T_T

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, i had a serious case of writer's block so this chapter may not be as good as i had hoped but yeah.... x.x BUT i did get an idea and ended up writing a chapter im going to add later on. so... woht no furhter aidou... i present to you chapter 3... enjoy! 3

*******************************************************************************************************************

***************************************************

Kouji sighed as he slouched in his seat once again. He had been at Odaiba High for three days now, and still no sign of his so called 'partner.' The raven was begining to think that he was going to be stuck doing the project solo.

It had been cloudy this morning when he had walked to school. He gazed out the window from his seat, this seemed to become a habit during this class, and sure enough it was raining, well downpouring, no, that wasn't it either. It looked as if God had decided today was the day to drain his pool... well, that or else his toilet was plugged up and overflowed. He was hoping for the first rather than the later. Either way, it was raining a hell of a lot out there. Lightning flashed and Kouji smiled slightly, he wasn't exactly sure what it was about thunderstorms, but they always seemed to make him feel a tinge better than he usually felt.

"Well, Miss Yagami... I'm pleased that you've decided to join us today."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sato...."

Kouji turneed his attention towards the front of the room where he saw a teenage girl standing in front of the teacher's desk. She remained in a bowing stance as she continued her apology.

"We would have been back sooner, but my brother----"

"Ah... yes your brother..." He cut her off mid-sentance with a wave of his hand. "No further explaination needed. I understand how Taichi is, and, this may sound harsh, but I do not miss having him in class." Mr. Sato chuckled, then straightened in his seat and pulled out a paper from a stack on his desk and handed it to the girl. "No need to worry about missing work in this class, Miss Yagami,I gave the students their projects fot this semester, you are allowed partners, and considering you were gone the same day we received a new student, I've paired you two together." He motioned towards where Kouji sat. "His name is Kouji Minamota, he transfered here earlier this week while you were gone."

The brunette staightened form her stance and twisted to look at Kouji. From what he could tell she had layered mousy brown hair that was parted on the left and barely made it to her shoulders along with ruby eyes. She was dressed in a black band tee with a pink shirt underneath whose sleeves made it to the elbow and no further. She had some fish-net arm warmers on, along with a pair of gray skinny jeans and some pink converse shoes.

The girl spotted Kouji and smiled, holding her hand up in a small wave.

Kouji stared back, she was... pretty. Pretty? Kouji never thought about girls, not their personalities, money, and especially not their looks, he had no time for it. After a few more seconds passed, he tore his gaze awat and began to stare out the window once more.

The brunette dropped her hand and frowned. Mr. Sato smiled at her apologetically. "He's still pretty new... you know how tough that can be. I'm sure in time he will warm up to everyone.... well, you had better take your seat Miss Yagami.. class is about to begin..."

She nodded, and turned to make her way to the back of the room.

Kouji sighed, he hoped that she wasn;t the kind of person who talked constantly and continually attempted at small talk. Hopefully she was smart enough to catch on right away and realize that talking was simplay a lost cause.

The girl dropped her bag at her feet and slid into the seat next to Kouji. Turning towards him she cleared her throat.

_"Here we go...."_ He sighed.

"Hi, my name is Hikari Yagami... Kari for short." She held out her hand. Kouji glanced down at her hand, then up at her, then back out the window. Kari dropped her hand, a bit offended then spoke again. "I haven't had the chance to meet you yet... You're Kouji right?"

"Thats my name..."

"Okay... well I just wanted to apologize for leaving you with the work while I was gone.... I promise I'll make up my part though."

He simply nodded. "Kay..."

That was the last they spoke throughout the remainder of the class.

_"Smart girl...."_

*********oOoOOOoOo***********

The bell rang and Kouji heard Kari yawn. He looked over at the girl and notice a small red mark on her cheek, probably the result of leaning on her hand throughout the entire ninty minutes of lecture. She rubbed her face and mumbled.

Kouji chuckled quietly to himself. At least he wasn't the only one not entirely enjoying himself here...

"Holy crap Kari! I though you fell off the face of the Earth!!"

"No shit, you could have at least called, I...erm.. well, we were worried that something might have happened. I thought you were supposed to be back Tuesday?"

Apparently during the few seconds since the bell had rang and now, the annoying goggle-headed boy and his blonde friend had made their way over to Kari's side.

The brunette sighed as she gathered her belonging and shoved them in her bag. She smiled at the blonde. "You worry too much TK, and yes we were supposed to be back Tuesday, but Tai did... some stuff, and... we got a bit delayed... It's a long story..." She sighed, then glowered at the goggle-head. "Davis! Get off my desk!" She complained as she attempted to push him him off.

Davis grinned and hopped off, then turned to hand her a paper that he was sitting on. "Oops, my bad."

TK rolled his eyes.

"_Damn are they desperate..." _Kouji thought as he stood and made his way for the door. He stole one last glance back at the girl before he ran in to something solid... and blonde. "God damnit! What the hell?!" The raven complained rubbing his shoulder and looking at his collision buddy. The teen was about the same height as Kouji. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that were intensified by thick black eyeliner underneath. He wore a simpel black shirt and some tore up blue jeans. He had a sweat band on either wrist, one with a heartogram and the other was a simple balck and white checkered design. His lip was pierced as was his cartilage a twice on each ear and about three times near the lobe.

_"Well..."_ Kouji thought after examining the teen. _"This guy doesnt exaclty look as if he's gona take this too lightly... it's been awhile sicne I've fought someone anyway.... normally I dont last this long in a school without a fight with the school badass, should have seen this one coming..."_

He took one step back, getting into a fighting stance.. but when the blonde spoke, it wasn't what he had expected.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry dude.. You okay?"

Kouji blinked, relaxing his stance. "Uhm.... yes?"

The blonde tilted his head and stared a little curiously at Kouji. "Huh... I don't think I've seen you around here before.. The name's Yamato Ishida.. but just call me Matt, that's what everyone else does." Matt didn't offer his hand or anything, he just grinned.

Kouji raised a brow. "Ishida...? Are you from that one band.. teenage dogs or whatever?"

"Teenage Wolves actually.... and yes I am... you a fan?" He asked sounding a bit pleased.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, pretty boy.." Kouji smirked. "But, I guess I could say that if I ever had to induce vomitting for whatever reason, I wouldnt use your cd for it."

"Well then.. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Matt.... I see you've met Kouji." Kouji looked over and noticed that that Kari was standing in front of them with TK and Davis at her flanks.

"Well, more like nearly ran over." Matt joked as he pulled Kari towards him and kissed her. "I've missed ya, you shouldn't have kept me waiting so long. You were supposed to be home sooner."

A small blush made it's way across Kari's cheeks. From what it looked like to Kouji, Kari didn't seem all that comfortable with public displays of affection... and TK and Davis didn't seem too fond of it either. "How was class?"

"Ugh..." The brunette groaned, slumping her shoulders. "Boring as ever."

Matt chuckled as he put an arm around her and placed another kiss on her already red cheek.

Kouji had enough of this... these weren't his friends and he didn't want to just stand there, he had a class he needed to get to anyway. "Well.. Imma go... it was nice meeting you.." He mumbled as he shifted around the couple and made his way out the door.

"See ya." He heard Matt call behind him. "Maybe we could get together sometime and talk music?" He offered.

Kouji decided not to answer.


End file.
